


Love Diseased Doll

by retrogal



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied Kidnapping, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Vaginal Sex, Welcome to the shitshow, Yandere Shit, bad ending spoilers, based on Toma's bad ending you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrogal/pseuds/retrogal
Summary: You were perfection. Immaculate, peerless, unraveled perfection. Like a beautiful doll that belonged to him only. A doll infected by his love.Or, Toma's bad ending electric boogaloo.
Relationships: Heroine/Toma (Amnesia), Toma (Amnesia)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 148





	Love Diseased Doll

With a short black dress, one like that of an expensive doll. Rich fabric full of frills and ribbons in white and pink. A low cut that showed off the ample cleavage of your breasts, which was only accentuated, along with all your curves, by a corset tied around your waist. Your legs were clad by black thigh highs, shaping your legs all the way down to your feet secured by the laces of your white ballerina shoes.

A beautiful piece of art that you were, a doll that belonged only to him. His object of worshipping and blaspheme.

Toma laid on the couch with you, his frame on top, caging you in his arms in a tight embrace. His head buried in between your tits, inhaling your scent while making needy little whimpers. He looked up, staring at your beautiful face, the dark pools of his eyes overflowing of love and adoration like an spreading disease. 

"I'm so sorry, work went on for longer than I expected. Did you miss me?" His voice was low, a little ragged, as if just being near your body was enough to send him into an otherworldly state of bliss. 

You didn't reply to his question, as always, just gazed into his eyes with a blank stare, and a quirk of your lips as though you were pouting. He chuckled, nuzzling his nose into your cleavage. Your breath hitched. 

"I missed you so much at work, I thought I was going to snap. The hours keep going on and on, it was torture." He purred, his hot breath prickling at your skin. "And the only thing I could think about was coming back home to you, my love." You could feel his bulging erection poking at your crotch over the layers of the dress, as Toma grinded his pelvis down against yours. His voice broke a little. "Do you feel it? The things you do to me? God, I love you so much..." 

Suddenly, his arms eased their grip around you so his hands could pull at your top, letting your breasts spill out for him. The mad hunger in his eyes flared like a flame, and he started to pepper kisses all over your tits, chest and collarbones. 

His lips burned the skin they touched, making your toes curl as you started to sigh and moan softly. Those were the rare times Toma ever got to hear your voice anymore, and he relished it, every little sound making his cock throb and twitch.

Soon, Toma's mouth latched to one of your nipples, tongue lapping around the pebbled skin of your puffy areola while he suckled from your breast, using his teeth to scrap and nibble on the hard nipple. Meanwhile, the other hand delved towards your crotch, pushing back your skirts to expose your clothed pussy. You gasped, arching your back, pushing yourself against Toma. 

With one finger, he teased your puffy folds through your damp panties. "You are so wet, my love. I'm so happy, I'm so happy that you want me..." His eyes searched for your face, letting go of your now swollen nipple, to bask in the beautiful sight that was your flushed expression twisted in pleasure. Still, you didn't answer, you would never.

"I want you too. I want to bury my cock inside you so bad. It's the only thing I can think about all day." His voice was hoarse, and like a whisper only for you to hear. Hooking his finger to the edge of your panties, he pulled them down to your thighs, exposing your pussy. Two long fingers went inside you, breaching through your fleshy, slick folds and massing your insides in that way only he knew you liked. You whined, moaning louder, hands turned into fists holding to Toma's shirt.

He brought his lips to yours, kissing you gingerly, moaning against your mouth. You kissed back, as always, a primal instinct deep inside you urging you to do it every time. It was amidst those sloppy kisses that you had to wonder, if perhaps, Toma had infected you with his love disease, too.

Of course, it was not enough. It never was enough. The maddening tightness of his erection straining inside his pants had become far too unbearable. Toma pulled back, getting on his knees, hastily undoing his belt and zipper to free his hard, veiny cock, all red and swollen with the rushing blood of his burning desire. 

Toma teased your wet entrance with his engorged cock head, smearing your pussy folds with the precum weeping from the tip. Slowly, he was then pushing himself into your welcoming heat, making you squirm impatiently. It always made him feel so guilty to tease you like that, but he couldn't help it, not with those expressions you were making, staring at him with half lidded eyes and panting mouth. 

His thick shaft breached your wet hole to the hilt of his shaft, his cock inside you large and big enough to kiss the entrance of your cervix. It was impossible for you not to start feeling dizzy, so much you almost didn't hear Toma desperately growl your name. You were just so so tight, your walls squeezing down on his cock like that made him want to fill you up with cum like a mindless animal. 

So, Toma started thrusting into your pussy, his large hands hoisting you up by the waist as he drilled his cock into your wet hole over and over. "I love you so much, I love you, I love you!!" He was chocking on his own moans. "We will move away soon, somewhere far away, only you and me...you will need nothing else but me!!"

You don't really hear him. The pleasure building up inside you was wrecking your senses, all you could focus on was the feeling of Toma's cock fucking you silly. It was as if he was scrapping your insides with his cock, your folds sucking him in and not wanting to let go of the big cock abusing your pussy. Even your tits were bouncing from the force behind his thrusts.

Your mind started going blank, mouth agape. Your arms reached out, holding out to Toma in a silent plea to be embraced. A sight that made Toma's heart leap. Immediately, his arms were around you, pulling you tightly against him as he kept bouncing you on his cock. 

"I love you." A gentler whisper reached your ear and you were coming undone. Your orgasm rocked your body, a violent climax that overwhelmed your senses with a pleasure so high that you almost said Toma's name. Your walls tightened as you came, squeezing Toma's cock and milking his own release. Spurts of his white seed painted your insides, pumping his hot cum inside you until your pussy was stuffed and overflowing.

Toma didn't let go of you. He held you in place, panting and peppering kisses along your jaw. "I got you dirty, I'm so sorry." He hummed. "I'll bathe you. And then we can sleep on my bed, do you want that?" He asked hopefully, as thought you'd reject that offer over being put back into that cage. A part of you would've laughed, but that part had been long forgotten.

You simply nodded at Toma, who eagerly picked you up in his arms, holding you close. Soon he would fix you up, and you would be looking again like the most beautiful doll in the world that belonged only to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on a writing dry spell, but somehow I got a sudden inspiration after months and it's...Toma. Oh well.
> 
> Still unsure if I even write yanderes properly hahaha, hope to get better at it.


End file.
